Homer
Hero Intro Back row nuker. Super long-range attacks and powerful single-target skills. Stat Growth Skills Puppy Power Who lets the dogs OWWW! Makes enemies cry while dealing DMG. = Deals physical damage based on PHY ATK; increases 25.2 damage per level = Targets the opponent with the lowest HP Face Book Face, meet book! Stuns enemies. '' = Deals physical damage based on PHY ATK; increases 10.5 damage and success of stun per level = Homer ,rather, throws his walking stick at a random opponent '''Faithfall' Homer's myth is so epic, it falls through clouds and hits back row enemies. =Does magic damage based on MAG ATK; increases by 8.25 damage per level =Targets the furthest row and damages all targets in that row Silver Age The older Homer gets, the nimbler and crankier he becomes. Increases Agility =Increases Agility by 123; scales by 3 AGI per level Rotation The 1st rotation starts initially then the 2nd rotation is repeated: (Auto-Attack → Face Book) → (Faithfall → AA → AA → FB) Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 3 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * --→ Added stats: 2 STR, 2 INT, 11 AGI * ---→ 2 Armor Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level 10) * 2 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Boots of Plundering (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Stout Helm (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Slipshod Shield (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 11 STR, 11 INT, 29 AGI * ---→ 6 PHY ATK, 8 Armor * ----→ 90 HP Regen Green + 1 → Blue (Level 10 → Level 24) * 1 x Golden Javelin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Spartan Helm (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Patriot Mask (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Twin Dagger II (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Boots of Plundering (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) * --→ Added stats: 6 STR, 6 INT, 30 AGI * ---→ 44 PHY ATK, -5 Armor * ----→ 35 PHY Crit * -----→ 35 Life Steal Blue → Blue + 1 (Level 24 → Level 37) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Boots of Plundering (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) * --→ Added stats: 12 STR, 12 INT, 21 AGI * ---→ 97 PHY ATK * ----→ 50 PHY Crit Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level 37 → Level 44) * 1 x Razor Blade (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Mini Mjolnir (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Windy Ring (Lvl. 15) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * --→ Added stats: 28 STR, 21 INT, 31 AGI * ---→ 99 PHY ATK, 40 MAG ATK, 3 Armor * ----→ 27 PHY Crit, 92 Rage Regen * -----→ 7 Piercing Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 44 → Level 50) * 1 x Devil's Whisper (Lvl. 50) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Golden Javelin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Spartan Helm (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Shadow Blade (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Thief Leg (Lvl. 18) * --→ Added stats: 16 STR, 16 INT, 40 AGI * ---→ 90 PHY ATK, 5 Armor * ----→ 21 PHY Crit * -----→ 15 Life Steal Purple → Purple + 1 (Level 50 → Level ?) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 5 x ? Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level ? → Level ?) * 6 x ? Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level ? → Level 70) * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Heroic Claymore (Lvl. 23) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 35 STR, 25 INT, 25 AGI * ---→ 159 PHY ATK, 15 Armor, 10 Resist * ----→ 115 PHY Crit * -----→ 5 Piercing Purple + 3 → Orange (Not yet released) * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lvl. 64) * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 35 STR, 35 INT, 51 AGI * ---→ 250 Max HP, 247 PHY ATK * ----→ 136 PHY Crit * -----→ 10 Piercing Final Stats Strategy Homer is designed to be a sniper. His Faithfall skill allows hims to damage the back row and his Puppy Power skill allows him to further damage the one that is closest to dying. He is useful when the opposing them has lots of glass cannons or when the opposing team has a super tank. He can be put in the same team with AOE nukers to take out the back row without taking out the harder to kill front row. However, if you can't kill them, get ready for their ultimates. Hero Shard Locations Quotes Gallery Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.28.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.28.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.28.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.29.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.29.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.30.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.31.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.31.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.30.59 PM.png Category:Hero Category:Fire